The Summoner's Reckoning
by Zanarkand-Brotherhood
Summary: Yuna, daugher of Braska and summoner along with her guardians encounter a mythic aeon which for nearly a millennia was never found till now. It puts the young summoner to the ultimate trial of her strength and will.


_Gagazet, the sacred mountain in which only Summoner's and their Guardians can trek, the large eyes of the summoner; both blue and green, were set on the trail ahead._

Tidus watched as Yuna led the way, the harsh atmosphere of Gagazet In full effect with angered winds searing with a cold burn on the face of the valiant blonde. Just as he did when he first met the young summoner the brash player of the Zanarkand Abes watched Yuna with the utmost adoration. His ocean blue eyes followed her as she veered off the trail to pay respects to the summoner's who had fallen to the might of the mountain.

_(I don't know how she does it. It seems like just the other day that we started this journey, but since then it seems like everything she had faith in has just… faded. Yet she goes on .)_

The daughter of Braska rose to her feet, wiping the snow from her purple floral printed skirt. She stared at the tombstone with solemn eyes, with no words to be said she continued onward. She knew that her pilgrimage was at its end. She knew the stakes and the probable outcome, but without a doubt in her mind she knew she had to move forward, Spira was relying on her to bring solace once again. Wakka, seeing Tidus' line of gaze nudged him with his burly arm.

"Hey, brudda I know you care about Yuna a lot we all do, but keep your eye out for fiends, ya?"

Tidus followed with a nudge of his own "Yeah yeah Wakka, you keep your eye out too you know, I'm sure Lulu's moogle won't be attacking us anytime soon."

Wakka smirked and tousled Tidus' hair with brotherly love. From the corner of his eye Tidus saw a small shadow dart into a nook of the mountain.

"Over there I saw something!"

Everyone turned their attention to the young man. Auron, as calm as always opened his mouth

"A fiend?"

"No it looked…. It looked like a kid!"

Without a moment's notice and without any sense of gingerly movement, he ran to the seemingly average corner of the mountain. Yuna looked to her guardians and nodded with a smile following suit.

In this desolate corner was a young girl, no older than nine, sat legs crossed in the snow. Her jet black hair clung to her round face, masking her eyes almost completely. The mysterious girl's clothes were tattered and beaten revealing bruises and scars on her legs. Slowly she lifted her head, peering ahead but not at the group, not even the landscape behind them but towards something unseen.

Tidus slowly approached the girl, his movements having no effect on her; she neither retreated nor even flinched.

(_I haven't been in Spira for long but I've never seen anyone dress like her, oddly….. it reminds me of home.)_

"What's your name?"

The girl said nothing, sat almost in a mannequin like trance. The guardians and the summoner all exchanged glances. The girl shifted her position slowly, now on her knees she placed her finger into the white sea of snow, parting it.

_ A_

Yuna smiled, "Aurora? I like that name" with that the voice of the summoner seemed to resonate within the girl, her eyes which were now visible, were softly placed on Yuna with a burgundy gaze.

The red cloaked Auron interjected "How did you get here?" seeking a response but to no avail.

Yuna made her way to the girl and kneeled beside her "Is there something here?" the girl nodded slowly and pointed towards the large rocks behind her.

Tidus scratched his head "She's here for rocks?"

The girl faced the immature blonde and pouted. She ran towards the rocks and climbed a few and began clawing at the solid snow wall. The group decided to do the same as well, after a constant barrage at the snow, a wall of ice could be seen, there was a path beyond the wall.

Auron unsheathed his behemoth blade "STAND BACK!" and with a swift swipe of his blade the wall was split in two. The ice fractured even more and crashed to the ground kicking up a flurry of white mist. The group made their way through the cave, their steps echoing and in every direction. If something were to attack they wouldn't know which direction it was coming from. Up ahead was a pillar with an indentation, within it was a teal luminescent sphere. Tidus recognized them; he has seen so many lately in the other temples to open pathways. He pulled the circular object out.

"There has to be a door somewhere here"

The lost girl took Yuna by the hand while the others looked on in wonder, after running forwards for what felt like a millennium they reached. Aurora took the sphere right out of Tidus' hand and placed it into the large wall looming in front of them. Debris rained down from the ceiling as the two ton doors slowly drifted apart, covering their heads the group made their way into the large room. As they looked about they noticed symbols of Yevon, large torches that were somehow lit, looking up they noticed the roof of the room was domed with meticulous designs engraved into them. What stood out the most though was the large Stone Fayth in the center of the floor. Its presence trumping everything else in the area.

With eyes open in shock the red haired blitzer spoke "A Fayth?! What's this doing here?"

The scarred, red attired warrior turned to him "Braska once mentioned this to Jecht and I ten years ago when we were trekking through the mountain. It is said to hold the most powerful Aeon a summoner can have. No one ever found it after millennia of pilgrimages. I thought it was just a myth."

A weak laugh echoed through the room causing everyone to stand on guard.

_A myth this is not. _A figure slowly shimmered into the room right above the Stone Fayth. It was an old woman, very old, frail in appearance. Wrinkles lined her face showing her age like the lines on a tree trunk. Her eyes sunken in with age shown a gentleness, but on closer inspection there is a fire inside.

Tidus scratched his head "I uhhh kinda expected the Fayth for the strongest Aeon to be wellll… a huge bulky guy."

The Fayth laughed, "_Strength runs much deeper than physical appearance. It lies in our convictions and how strongly we hold on to them. Our strength is true when our foundations are shaken and we still persevere, it's these affirmations that define strength. Nine hundred years ago I was like you; I walked amongst people who feared life because of Sin. My grandchildren lost their parents because of the abomination. Death reigned everywhere, but where was the justice to bring an end to it ultimately? Where was the justice when Sin ravaged my people….. and killed my grandchildren? Faith for most would have been crushed that day but my belief in what is just grew stronger. The girl with you, she's an unsent, a remnant of Zanarkand forced to run to this mountain due to the Machina War. Is the war and fighting necessary when young children flee their homes to die on a secluded mountain top? After war came Sin, and with what little life I had left I offered myself to become a Fayth so that I can help bring an end to the bringer of pain and sorrow. If I am to join you young summoner, you must show me your strength. _

The room began to shake violently, the torches toppled over and the walls began to crack. The Stone Fayth was engulfed in blue flames, the searing heat permeating through the room. "_Are you worthy to hold the flame of justice?" _a gigantic black claw emerged from the flames, the embers bouncing off its seemingly steel epidermis. It opened its crimson red eyes and unleashed its scythe like wings. It was easily the largest aeon the group has seen yet.

"Iustitia… the mythic aeon of justice."

Everyone looked to Auron as he said these words except for Yuna, her eyes were fixated on the gigantic beast the flames emanating from its mouth not intimidating the daughter of Braska. She placed her hand on her staff gently and with control. Yuna opened her lively eyes:

"Valefor, shine us a light!"

The graceful aeon flew to Yuna's side; the summoner nuzzled and patted its neck "give me your strength". The dark beast just stood and watched, its lance like tail swinging back and forth slowly. Valefor took to the air charging its Energy Ray, the beam of light cut a vertical line through the dragon, but nothing. Iustitia shifted its stance, it was ready to attack, and it swung its mammoth claw at the aeon. Valefor swiftly maneuvered out of the way but the black dragon was much faster than it seemed, another large claw made its way towards the elegant aeon. Valefor barrel rolled out of the way charging another Energy Ray but the aeon of justice brought down its tail on it. As Valefor dropped from the air its body dissipated with pyreflies and returning from where it came.

Yuna placed her hand on her chest "Thank you Valefor, you did your best" she whispered. She lifted her head "IFRIT!" and as soon as she called flames lit up the floor and the powerful beast leaped out. Without hesitation it rushed at the larger aeon climbing it. The immense dragon writhed trying to get the persistent beast off. Ifrit clawed and claw but it seemed useless, the crimson eyed aeon shook him off sending the aeon crashing into the wall. Yuna's aeon slowly gathered its bearings, it breathed heavy, and it was on its last legs. The aeon with the red mane firmly planted its hands and feet into the ground and as a final effort unleashed its Hellfire. With two big breaths it gathered two large fireballs, each striking its intended target engulfing it in a spire of searing flames. With its remaining strength the aeon dug its claws into the wall with a feral roar it tore it off and hurtled it into the fire causing it to burst with vibrant yet vicious light. Ifrit then fell to its knees, the summoner running her hand through its mane as it dissolved into bright lights.

Iustitia rose and stood on its hind legs, its massive frame even more apparent in this state. Its serrated wings opened, what were feathers looked more like gigantic daggers "_Your aeons trust you well, impressive, do not hold back young summoner" _an aura surrounded the towering dragon.

"Gah! Its blazing heeeeereee!" the spiral eyed Al Bhed shouted.

Tidus looked on in worriment (_No this isn't over, Yuna can do this) _he waved over to the brunette "HEY! Don't worry you can beat that aeon!"

Yuna smiled and nodded then summoned the majestic Ixion. With graceful gallops it circled the dragon slicing with its crescent shaped horn. For the first time since the trial began the great beast let out a wince. The muscular horse tapped its upper right hoof on the ground intensely like a bull ready to charge. With its strong back legs it lunged head first into the abdomen of the steel dragon. Everyone's eyes widened in awe…. Ixion's horn had penetrated the seemingly impregnable exterior of Iustitia. With a bellow of pain the aeon stiffened, the horse then drove the tip of its horn deeper damaging the surface further. Just then a bright blue hue engulfed both aeons, Ixion stopped in its tracks and slumped as the pulse blew the horse off its feet. Pyreflies shot about as Ixion vanished into the air, the group moaned in disbelief exhaling letting out air and the newfound hope.

Undeterred and more determined than ever Yuna sends the beautiful Shiva into the fray. The blue goddess' ice cold presence helped stifle the heat that radiated off of the menacing aeon. Shiva summoned large ice crystals and flung them at the newly formed weak spot, each crystal pounding and shattering against the belly of the beast. The dragon's roar of pain echoed throughout the room, the relentless assault of crystals continued only to be stopped by the dagger like feathers of the larger aeon. The serrated feathers shot like an arrow devastating Shiva and as she faded Iustitia's feathers grew back instantly. The once menacing figure now was slouched; the once bright crimson eyes were now dim.

A swirling vortex formed and the might Bahamut swooped to the ground, arms folded and although smaller than the other aeon its power was known in its presence. The aeon with the halo on its back launched two discs cutting more into the Iustitia, the latter returned with a swift swipe of its tail knocking the former off its feet. With a flap of its wings Bahamut balanced itself and lunged forward and swiped and clawed with great effect. The already damaged steel epidermis was now starting to crumble; the weakened figure slowly felled its hand towards Bahamut but missed as the smaller aeon flew out of range. The mighty Bahamut planted its hands and feet deep into the ground, the large halo on its back began to spin and a great energy formed at its mouth launching a stream of pure energy with immense force. The beam ripped through the steel, hitting the now fully exposed wound of the dragon, felling it to its knees. The group watched on and cheered elated that after endless fighting the mythic aeon was finally within moments of being defeated. The celebration was short lived as the wings of Iustitia began to glow with a blinding bright light; energy was barely being contained in its mouth. The mythic beast unleashed its greatest weapon, the force with which it came sent everyone hurtling away, the end result was a large plume of smoke where Bahamut once stood.

Once the smoke settled, Yuna laid crumpled against the wall while the others were just starting to regain their bearings. The mammoth dragon brought its piercing gaze upon the summoner.

"_Admirable, your connection with your aeons is worthy of awe. As it stands though, you have failed the trial and those who do not pass judgment must face the cleansing fires of purge."_

Iustitia approached the defenseless summoner, flames fuming from its mouth, the ground rocking with each step. Tidus opened his eyes to see the little girl run in front of Yuna placing herself between Braska's daughter and the menacing beast. With arms spread wide apart Aurora shook her head back and forth in disagreement. The dragon clutching its abdomen inched closer, the unsent ran to Yuna's side shaking her in a plea to wake her up.

"_The bonds you formed with the aeons were astonishing but not enough to bring justice to Spira."_

"It doesn't end at her aeons, Yuna has us and we'll make sure her story is seen through!"

The brash young teen ran to the summoner's side as did the other guardians forming a protective circle of bodies around her.

"_You shall all be purged as well."_

The aeon was caught by surprised as a certain red headed blitzer hurled his game ball, now engulfed in flames, into the wound of the beast. The dragon had no time to react as it was called from the other side of the room behind it. It was the exuberant Al Bhed girl Rikku.

"Hey, you big MEANIE! I got something for you!"

With her nimbleness, agility, and speed combined Rikku maneuvered around the dragons attempts of attacks. She climbed the hand and up the creature's body, playfully sliding off its face and landing right in front of the abdomen. She took the recently mixed Calamity Bomb and threw it into the wound which erupted with a deafening explosion.

"Feel the burn"

The dark haired voluptuous Lulu cast a pair of Flares into the wound searing the exposed flesh. A loud bellow of pain erupted from the steel beast. Its head slumped, its limbs working hard to support its frame now.

"Hey Auron, I think it's our turn!"

With that the young blitzer and the grizzled guardian charged, Tidus cartwheeling and somersaulting over the now feeble swipes of the dragon. Tidus adjusted himself mid-somersault bringing his sword, Brotherhood, down into the wound. The former guardian of Braska raised his gargantuan blade and like before on the ice, he brought it down swiftly. Iustitia swung its lance like tail knocking all the guardians back with devastating force. Now there was nothing between the aeon and the summoner. Its wings once again lit up with a blue hue….. the end was close. The crimson eyes grew bright as energy formed in the mouth of the beast. Shifting its trunk like legs it was ready to turn to the summoner.

"I'm sorry" Yuna whispered.

When Iustitia finally fixed its gaze on the young brunette it was met with a bright white light. Bright spheres descended as if from the heavens, each striking the tarnished abdomen. The hits caused the dragon to reel its head back; its beam shooting into the ceiling tearing it apart, the domed ceiling collapsed and crushed the once mighty beast underneath. Its breathing slowed as pyreflies began to drift out of the aeon.

"_Maybe you are the one to bring us everlasting justice and peace."_

_(I looked at Yuna and knew she could do it, she could bring peace to Spira. With everything that's happened she never wavered and even became… stronger. Maybe the trial wasn't whether or not she could beat the mythic aeon, maybe it was to judge her will. Looking at Yuna now, I think I know how she does it, how she still fights on. Despite everything that's happened, she still believes in what's right and she won't stop till she has her hand at helping for the greater good.)_

Yuna approached her injured guardians, with a wave of her staff she cured them all as well as herself. She smiled at everyone, then looked back towards the little girl and approached her.

"Do you want to stay here Aurora?"

The little girl motioned her head, she no longer wanted to stay on the lonesome mountain. The summoner rose to her feet and just as she did the little wrapped her arms around her legs embracing her. Yuna smiled kissing her forehead, once the little girl let go the summoner performed the sending ritual. Aurora waved to everyone as she faded away, no longer a remnant of Zanarkand, she was finally free. The guardians all made their way to the brunette and congratulated her. Tidus placed a hand on her shoulder as the others made their way out.

"You did great."

"It wasn't just me, it was all of us, together."

Tidus smiled and made his way out as well. Yuna turned to face the room in which the hard fought battle was won, just as she did with every place they've been to since her pilgrimage began. The places that they have come and gone from, always remembered. With a small smile Yuna made her way back to the entrance of they cave, the suns reflecting light from the snow warming her face. She knew now more than ever that she could defeat Sin.


End file.
